1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a measurement method of telomerase activity.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of measurement methods of telomerase activity includes Telomere Repeat Amplification Protocol assay (hereinafter, referred to as TRAP assay) (NPL 1). TRAP assay is conducted according to the following procedure.
1. Telomerase reaction is carried out with telomerase in a biological sample lysis solution.
2. The telomerase reaction products obtained in the step 1 are amplified by PCR and then the amplified products are analyzed by electrophoresis.
A research has been reported that to evaluate inhibitory effect of a telomerase inhibitor in a cell nucleus, λDNA which is simulated as genomic DNA is added to a telomerase reaction solution to construct a pseudo-cell nucleus environment (NPL 2).